iCarly: iCharlie
by LooneyTunesFanatic1994
Summary: Carly, Freddie, Sam and Spencer go to Webicon and meet the Duncans from Good Luck Charlie.
1. Chapter 1

"Are we there yet?" Sam asked.

"What is so exiting about Webicon?" Spencer asked.

`"I just want to be there for the fried chicken and canned cheese."

"I love meeting our fans. I hope that our next biggest fan is not like Nora." Carly said.

"Yeah, she was a real psycho." Sam said.

"Why would someone want to lock somebody else in their basement?" Spencer asked.

"She said something about how she had no friends and that when we are with her she is popular." Freddie said.

"What is this green thing?" Carly asked.

"That must be the taco that I lost five years ago." Spencer said.

"EWW!" Freddie, Carly and Sam screamed.

"May I see it?" Sam asked.

"Sure." Spencer said.

"Thanks.' Sam said as she put the moldy taco in Carly's purse.

"What was that for?" Carly asked Sam.

"Sorry, but I became bored."

"You could have talked to us instead of putting that moldy taco into my purse."

"Yeah, but I had to move."

"You could have stretched."

"I hate stretching."

"You are one weird person."

"Say that to Spencer."

"Why?"

"He creates some of the weirdest things on this planet."

"It is called art, and I love it."

"Thanks Carly." Spencer said.

"I think that you should smell my purse and find out why I am grossed out." Carly said.

"Why?"Sam said.

"Smell it."

"No."

"SMELL IT!"

"Okay, fine. Ugh, it smells like my cousin's house."

"I can't believe that you said that about your cousin."

"Have you ever been there?"

"No."

"It smells like this."

"It smells like moldy tacos?"

"Yes."

"You have one weird family."

"I know right?"

Carly sighs being grossed out. _Hmm. What does this button do? _Sam thought to herself.

"Sam! Don't…" Carly said. Sam pressed the button before she could finish her sentence.

All of a sudden all of the tires went flat. Carly starts to cry. "What's wrong?" Sam asked her.

"My purse now has the smell of mold, and we are going to be late to Webicon." Carly said.

"Does anybody have a cell phone?" Spencer asked.

"Why? Did you leave yours at home again?" Carly asked.

"Yes."

"Luckily I have one."

"Good."

"What is the number?"

Spencer whispers the number to Carly. "Allright I will dial that number." Carly said as a truck zooms past them like a cheetah.

The cell phone flies out of Carly's hand. Luckily, Sam caught it. "Good save." Carly said as sam gave the phone back to her.

Carly dials the number and tells them to send someone to replace the tires. "The person said that they will be here as soon as possible to change the tires on our car."

"Great! We are saved!" Sam screamed. "Mama wants her food."

"I hope that they will hurry up so that we can get there in time to meet our fans. I would be devastated if we didn't make it in time.

About ten minutes later the tire truck came. It took them about twenty minutes to get their work done.

After the truck lift Carly said, "Finally, we can now be on our way again, Sam." She said as she turned towards Sam.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Do not press that button again. Please."

"Sorry, but I was curious. I promise that I will not become curious this time."


	2. Chapter 2

About an hour later they were at Webicon. "Finally, I thought that you were never going to show up." Someone from the audience said.

"Who are you?" Sam asked.

"I am Teddy Duncan, one of your biggest fans." Teddy said.

"Hi, Teddy, nice to meet you." Carly said.

"I watch your web show every day."

"You have never told me about it." A younger boy said. He looked like he was a tween.

"It is not a good idea for you." Teddy said.

"What do you mean?"

"You are a prankster. I think that it might give you some ideas to use against Ms. Dabney."

"Sounds like the kind of boy that I would like to learn from. It sounds like he is a good prankster." Sam said. "What is your name?"

"Gabe Duncan." The boy said.

"What was the best prank that you ever did?"

"Let me think. It was probably…" Gabe had to think for a few minutes.

"I sprayed a hose in our neighbor, Ms. Dabney's kitchen." He finally said.

"From your backyard?" Freddie asked.

"Yes." Gabe said.

"That is so funny. Teach me that and I will teach you one of my pranks." Sam said.

"What is it?"

"The prank is you trick one of your friends that their enemy is apologizing for what they did in the past and are giving you food in return. You cut a hole big enough to stick your head in, and not have it stuck when trying to get out. Then you put a top on it, like you see on treys in a hotel or fancy party. They lift the lid and get scared."

"That is a good one."

"Gabe. Don't even think about it." A boy that looks like he is in college said. "I do not want you to do that to me, since I am one of the family members that gets pranked the most."

"You are right. I can't argue with that." Gabe said as a girl that looks like she is two or three walked over with her parents.

"Who are they and the other boy?" Carly asked.

"That is my brother, Pj, my sister, Charlie, and my parents, Amy and Bob." Gabe said

"Nice to meet all of you." Sam, Carly, Freddie, and Spencer said at the same time.

"Nice to meet you as well." All of the Duncans said at the same time.

"I have already taught you my prank, and now it is your turn." Sam said.

"Okay, come with me." After getting outside they went to go find a hose. "Here it is aim it at that house."

"Wait that is Nevel's house! Time to have some fun." Sam said. She aims the hose at nevels window, and spray's the hose. She sprayed Nevel and ran off. "That was so much fun." Sam said.

"Well we have to go." Carly said.

"Now, well we just got here." Sam said.

"Well, we did arrive late."

"Well, goodbye."

"Bye." All of the Duncans said at the same time.

They then left to go home.


End file.
